Skeleto-Men
The Skeleto-Men (スケルトマン Sukerutonmanare) two skeleton kaiju and RP characters used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality The Skeleto-Men are a pair of dim-witted simpletons and are very incompetent, but they are loyal to Emperor Tazarus and the Viledrodes. They like to mess around with other kaiju (as well as themselves) and they are easily amused by violence and macabre. History Early Appearances Debut: Aloha, Skeleto-Men!! The Skeleto-Men we're summoned by Emperor Tazarus to assist his general Jaculum in taking over Honolulu, Hawaii. There the two Skeleto-Men fought Makia, as well as Red King. Though they failed to take down Red King, they did succeed in helping Jaculum to defeat Makia and takeover Honolulu (at least for a while). They then put up a song and dance, confusing much of the other Viledrodes. Attack on Kyoto The two Skeleto-Men we're later seen assisting Garbage Monster attack Kyoto, but we're they easily defeated there alongside Garbage Monster, due to Heisei Gamera being a very strong opponent against them. Kunin Arrives on Earth Both Skeleto-Men showed up again to assist Garbage Monster in ambushing Rozan. Skeleto-Man #1 and Skeleto-Man #2 hid underground and waited for Rozan to show up for a while. When Rozan did show up, Garbage Monster gave them the signal and the two skeletons popped up from underground and ambushed Rozan. Things seemed to go all according to plan at first, with Garbage Monster interrogating Rozan and the two Skeleto-Men making sure she was captive....but then it began to snow ferociously. The two Skeleto-Men were confused by this, and got distracted by the arrival of a mysterious figure named "Loptr". While they were distracted, Rozan took this as an opportunity to escape and beat the two Skeleto-Men to the ground and headed to meet up back with her husband Kunin. The Skeleto-Men chased after Rozan, but they were then both blasted aways by Kunin's atomic breath, scaring them off. The Skeleto-Men vs. Hothead Pt. 1: Bullying a Volcano After being defeated by Kunin, the two Skeleto-Men then went off to relax in a tropical area. However their relaxation was not long to last as then Hothead came in! The Skeleto-Men were confused by the presence of the towering lava being and then began to taunt him. Unsurprisingly, this turned out to be a bad idea, as then Hothead went all ballistic on them and curb-stomped them hard. Defeated, Hothead then threw the Skeleto-Men hurdling towards the sea. The Skeleto-Men vs. Hothead Pt. 2: Epic Fail The Skeleto-Men eventually met up with Hothead again, this time also taking place in a tropical area. This time the Skeleto-Men fared a little better, but to no avail lost anyways. Gamoni also happened to be there watching the fight but did not take any action as she wasn't interested in fighting at the moment. After being defeated by Hothead once again, the Skeleto-Men walked aways, thinking they should probably improve on their fighting skills....at some point. Gamoni and Garbage Monster vs. IguanaGoji Skeleto-Man #1 and Skeleto-Man #2 later traveled with Garbage Monster on a scouting mission in someplace at Maine. While Garbage Monster spoke with Gamoni on finding the pseudo-Jiger's horn, the Skeleto-Men looked around and got into a fight with the Shocker-possessed IguanaGoji. In a unwise move, they began to taunt the Shocker-possessed IguanaGoji also, only making things worse. After getting attacked by IguanaGoji some more, the Skeleto-Men then decided to run it out of there and then teleported their way out of there. Later Appearances Random Attack! For a while later, the Skeleto-Men didn't get to do a lot later on, and were regulated to doing just minor work such as go along with the newer stronger monsters or janitorial duties. While after finishing up on janitorial duties, the Skeleto-Men (along with the White Martians and Itazuran) decided to attack a large city to show that they could be used more often and to impress Tazarus, to which the White Martians and Itazuran agreed with. With that, the Skeleto-Man #1, Skeleto-Man #2, Itazuran and the White Martians attacked! After attacking a city for 10 minutes, they were then approached by LV! Baragon who proceeded to kick the White Martians butts and drive them away. Itazuran and the Skeleto-Men were then left facing off the Baragon themselves, but LV! Baragon was a surprisingly powerful opponent. In the end, the Skeleto-Men along with Itazuran were sent flying away and landing near a mountain. Before they could crash and burn however, they were then saved by Grainel, who took them away to safety. Assault on Indonesia During Garbage Monster's attack on Indonesia, the Skeleto-Men were once again summoned by him to attack and siege the land. They didn't get far though and were brutally defeated by Ultraman Noa. They then teleported away, retreating. Assault on Malaysia Though the Skeleto-Men did not get to go into battle, Skeleto-Man #1 and Skeleto-Man #2 were among the many Viledrode monsters who cheered on for Garbage Monster and wished him luck on his mission. The Summoning of Manto A few weeks later, the Skeleto-Men showed up for the summoning of Manto area along with the other Viledrode monsters. The Skeleto-Men were dispatched to take down Super Kunin, but the two were easily defeated by him and knocked out cold, causing them to fall over unconscious. Dinner at the Monster Bar! Both Skeleto-Man 1 and Skeleto-Man 2 appeared as customers at the Kaiju Sakaba, where they were seated with Itazuran and laughing at his jokes. The New Kaiju Pirate Recruits? Skeleto-Man 1 and Skeleto-Man 2 were impressed with Captain Battra's attack on the Kaiju Sakaba and then decided to join him as part of his pirate crew. The Skeleto-Men along with Mer-Ray and Hedorah (TKT) were then accepted into the Captain Battra's crew and then were seated down, were then began talking about how they used to work for some alien empire. Abilities & Arsenal * Smoke Breath: '''Skeleto-Men #2 can shoot out a stream of smoke breath at his foes. * '''Flaming Skull: Both Skeleto-Men's heads will light on fire when enraged. * Teleportation: The two Skeleto-Men can teleport. * Darts: Skeleto-Men #1 is capable of secrete and throw dart-like objects at his opponents. * Spears: Either one of the Skeleto-Men can summon spears made of dark energy. * Nunchucks: Either one of the Skeleto-Men can summon nunchucks made of dark energy. Weaknesses *Getting beaten up *Both often forget how to summon their weapons *Both don't know when to drop it sometimes Trivia *They are both also known separately as''' Skeleto-Man #1''' and Skeleto-Man #2, respectively. *Due to the fact of how dim they are, they are often regulated to doing minor regulations. *They were the second and third monsters the Viledrodes ever sent in. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Pirates Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)